Family Therapy 2
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: the Misfits have been sent back to family therapy be afraid be very afraid


**Disclaimer: Haruka chased after Seiya with it**

**Arisugawa's locket belongs to ShaneJayell**

**There might be things mentioned from other stories I am currently working on as well as poking fun at some of them you have been warned**

**Family Therapy 2**

"Do we have to do this again?" groaned Bard a current member of the Misfits and a former teen titan "These family therapies never work."

"These are pointless." mumbled Bard's sister Raven another former titan in her trademark monotone "Unless there's an exorcist nearby we're stuck with Trigon in our heads." She was referring to her and Bard's father the demon lord Trigon

"This stinks." Grumbled Aja the misfit codenamed Lightspeed "Why am I even here?"

"Easy." Replied the misfit codenamed Quicksilver "You still have issues with your family."

"Hey just because I'm related to…"

"Knock it off you two." Ordered Cover girl one of the misfit handlers as she interrupted the conversation

"Can we please try and not traumatize the shrink this time." "So let's try not to set him on fire or throw things at him am I clear on this Raven?"

"Yes Cover girl." "Hey wasn't Haruka supposed to come due to her family issues."

"She was but she had a change of plans."

"Youma?"

"No finally meeting Michiru's parents."

"That will do it." "Speaking of which what happened to Rapture I haven't seen her since before we left."

"She went to visit Saya at the locket, which means we won't see her for a while."

"This stinks." Muttered the X-man known only as Rogue as she stood with her brother Kurt who was codenamed Nightcrawler

"Ya, why do we have to do this?" Kurt grumbled

"This sucks." groaned Rose the x-man codenamed Ravager "I don't want to do this."

"Who does?" said Wanda the misfit known as Scarlett Witch and Pietro's twin "At least this time no one will be wrecking the place other than us."

"Hello." Said the shrink as he came out with a tranquilizer gun "We'll be with you in a minute as soon as we finish with another patient."

Suddenly there was a crashing and what looked a like a red fluffy puppet type thing went running by chasing the nurse

"Woman, Woman." Chanted the red thing as it kept running after the nurse with a group of doctor's following behind followed by what looked like a giant frog

"Animal no quit that." ordered the frog as the group turned the corner out of sight

"Okay that was weird." said Raven "Did a giant frog just run by following the shrink or did Pietro spike my tea with B.A's coffee again?"

"I don't think you're seeing things." Aja replied "Wait a minute the red furry thing that's Animal from the Electric Mayhem."

"The what?" asked Cover girl

"It's a band, the Holograms ended up playing with them once or twice, they're a good band just a little eccentric."

"You know the weirdest people." groaned Rogue "I thought it couldn't get weirder than your friend who was descended from space aliens "Heck I'm surprised we don't have any people from outer space with either group yet." **(A/n: hehehe famous last words Rogue)**

"Raven's from space." Pietro pointed out

"Not the same thing I'm from a different dimension, not a different planet how many times do I have to explain that?"

Just than a brunette girl went storming past muttering "I don't have anger issues just because I put Riley in ICU for a month."

"Hi Faith, how are you?"

"Hey Raven, I'm five by five what are you doing here?"

"Family issues, you?"

"Anger management among other things, Angel wants to make sure I can be declared sane its part of my deal with him it's that or back to prison, later." With that said Faith ran off grumbling about pain in the butt undead bosses

"Raven who was that?" asked Bard

"That's Faith she's a friend of mine from Sunnydale, long story."

"We know the oddest people." Wanda groaned

"Please follow me." said the shrink as he gestured to a room ahead of him "You guys are the party with the family issues right?"

"That's us." Said Bard

"Have fun you guys." Said Cover girl as the group started to go in "Hold it Raven, hand over the mp3 player, you are suppose to be having sessions about parental issues not listening to Evanescence ."

"Spoilsport."

"Rose hand over any weapons you have with you professor's orders."

"Fine." said Rose as she pulled out two kitana swords and a collapsible bo staff

"Bard give me the laser and where the heck did you get that magazine?"

"I swiped it from Shipwreck." Bard replied as he handed over his laser gun and what looked like a playboy "Alright fine I got it from Polly who swiped it from Shipwreck for me, you'd be surprised what you can get from drunken parrots."

"Remind me to kill him when we get back." Grumbled Cover girl "I'll be glad when Psyche-out's sabbatical is over."

Some time later:

"So how do you think its going?" asked Lowlight

"So far so good." Said Cover girl

KABOOM

"What in the world was that?!" asked Cover girl as the Misfits started coming out of the room "What in the world did you lunatics do now?"

"Oh nothing." Said Bard as the shrink ran screaming down the hallway "He didn't take mine and Raven's issues too well."

"He was fine through Pietro, and Wanda's, he got nervous about Aja, Kurt and Rogue's issues when he got to Rose's he started backing towards the door and he finally panicked when he got to mine and Bard's" Raven said

"Its official." groaned Lowlight "These guys will drive anyone around them insane no matter whom they are."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Said Cover girl "When is Psyche-out coming back from his sabbatical?" "I think he is going to have a lot more patients when he comes back."

"Next time let's go with him." Lowlight groaned "It has to be better than being around the lunatics."

"I wonder how the professor is taking the news."

Back at the x-mansion

"Why is it everytime I try to help some one it backfires and I end up with a lawsuit?" The professor groaned as he banged his head on the desk "I should have gone with Logan when he went to Japan to visit his kids."

The end


End file.
